


five times harley wanted peter (and the one time he got him)

by orphan_account



Series: parker drabbles [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, AND ALSO PRETTY MUCH SMUT, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, ITS VERY VERY GAY, M/M, Parley, PotatoScience, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, basically harley thirsting over peter, borderline mature/explicit, i wrote this at 1am fuckers, parkner, spiderlad, too many goddam ship names, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically just harley almost gettin down with peter then getting interupted.also, parkner psa: read Red, White, and Royal Blue, if you like parkner you will love this book!*this*is*lowkey*smut*so*watch*out*
Relationships: Avengers Team - Relationship, Harley Keener & Avengers Team, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, ITS GAY - Relationship, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, LIKE REALLY FUCKING GAY - Relationship, Pepper Pots/May Parker (mentioned), Peter Parker & Avengers Team, T'Challa/Sam Wilson (mentioned), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: parker drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527545
Comments: 32
Kudos: 836





	1. it's the cliche closet, bitches

Harley watches slyly as the other boy walks down the hallway, he peers through the keyhole for the right exact moment. 

Bam. Peter’s right outside the door when he opens it swiftly, pulling Peter’s wrist and shutting the door with a snap. 

“Harley, what the hell?”

“We needed to talk,” the other boy says. His arms cross over his chest and accentuating those fucking biceps. Peter can’t tear his eyes away.

“Look-“

“Are you serious Harley? You’re the one who’s making trouble! You put pop rocks in my webs-“

“Classic.”

“You constantly prank me-“

“And?”

“You tease me all the time!”

Harley cocks his head. “What else am I supposed to do to get your attention?”

Peter blinks. “My what?”

“Attention. You get so cute when your face flushes, and your lips purse and god...” Harley trails off, imagining the sight. 

“You’re- you’re pranking me- because you like me??”

Harley’s hands move back down. There’s a look of slight guilt on his face. “Yes?”

“Oh my god, I thought you really hated me!” His hands fly up, one of them brushing Harley’s cheek. The Southern boy shudders, and Peter- he notices. 

“You’re about to snap,” he remarks slyly. His fingers carefully trace Harley’s collarbone. “You want it. And you’re about to break. You-“

He was cut off by Harley pushing him against the wall, hands firmly grasping his hips. 

“O-oh.”

“Mmhmm,” Harley murmurs before ducking down and trapping Peter’s lips. 

Sparks flare and a taste as sweet as honey fills Harley’s mouth, there’s lava in his veins and Peter feels it too. He moans. 

“H-Harley, Princess-“

“Shhh,” he murmurs, and his breath collides with Peter’s neck and it’s all Peter can do not to moan louder than ever before. Peter’s hips jolt forward, seeking the friction, wanting and grasping as his hands twitch on Harley’s spine. He whimpers. 

Harley ducks up to bite Peter’s jaw, and the boy shudders and throws back his head. Harley moves down his neck, tasting and biting then clamping down on his collarbone. 

There’s fire, they can feel it, it’s red hot and pulsing but so, so good-

Harley’s leg slides between Peter’s hips and the other boy grinds against it. He can feel Peter, it’s intoxicating, better then any drug. 

“H-Harley, oh my god-“

Peter’s hands bury themselves in his hair, twisting and pulling the golden locks. Harley whimpers this time, Peter’s fingernails scraping his scalp. 

The door flies open with a whoosh, and Harley looks up. “Ms Potts.”

She takes in the sight, Harley practically on top of Peter, hair mussed, the boy beneath him practically shuddering. 

“Tony needs Peter.”

There’s an awkward shuffle and Peter slips out from under Harley and walks out, directing back a nervous smirk over his shoulder. 

Harley is fucked. 


	2. lab sex (not yet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley’s kinda horny in the lab.  
And FRIDAY is interrupting.

Peter’s busy. 

Well, he was. 

“What you working on, darling?” Harley asks, striding into the room. Peter blinks, and looks up. “Just some web design.”

Harley snorts. “Seriously?”

Peter shrugs, with a smirk. His brown eyes twinkle. “What else can I say?”

Harley slides on top of Peter’s desk, brushing away the papers and books. His blonde hair frames his cheeks. 

“What exactly did you come in for?” Peter asks, eyebrows quirked. Harley slides off the other side of the desk, inches away from Peter. Their hands brush as Harley flicks the inside of Peter’s wrist. “...attention.”

Peter quivers under Harley’s touch, the sensation flowing through his veins. His eyes widen. “Ah.”

Harley purses his lips, and Peter can’t drag his eyes away. “You gonna leave me hanging or...”

Peter lurches forward, hands caressing Harley’s jaw as he presses his lips firmly against his, and an explosion blasts between them. Harley’s hands curls around Peter’s waist, tugging him closer until they’re chest to chest. “I wish I could never stop kissing you,” he murmurs, hands burying into Peter’s hair. He combs through the soft brown curls with nimble fingers, nails scratching at Peter’s scalp. Peter whimpers, jutting his chin out and pushing his hips against Harley’s. 

Heat flushes through Harley’s veins as the friction grows. Harley grips Peter’s thighs and lifts him onto the lab table, pushing aside more books and papers. Peter moans as Harley attacks his neck, sucking right below his jaw. The warmth is fire now, pulsing and red hot as it coats his veins and his head and his heart, it’s pushing and running through them like a raging lava-fall. 

Peter fidgets under him, fingers twitching and dancing over Harley’s back, making their way farther down. Harley groans as Peter squeezes his ass, pulling him even closer. Peter’s legs wrap around Harley’s waist, hands running back up to clench his hips. 

“Ha-Harley-“

Harley carefully licks his way down to Peter’s collarbone, pausing for a second right before biting down, hard. Peter whimpers. It’s intoxicating; better then any drink or drug. His eyes plead towards Harley, and the southern boy looks up. 

“H-Harley, I w-want you,” he breathes. Harley shudders at the sound of Peter’s strained voice, and blue eyes meet brown. 

“Ok.”

Peter doesn’t waste any time, shedding Harley’s shirt and clasping onto his newly exposed hips, and Harley grips onto Peter’s shirt and begins to tug, and-

BLAM-BLAM-BLAM

Red lights flash in the lab and FRIDAY’s voice comes over the intercom. “There is a emergency situation downstairs, Boss needs your help.”

Peter groans. “What is it?”

“It appears there are intruders with low-grade weapons.”

“Sorry baby,” Peter says to Harley, who deflates, frowning. “Definitely continuing this later.”


	3. training room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s looking to work off some aggression. Harley has something different in mind.

Peter strides into the training area, ready to do something. He has to get out all of his aggression from... well, mostly from not being able to kiss Harley every second of every day. That’s a bit of a problem. 

“Hey, darlin.”

It’s as if the wind could hear him or some shit. Because right there, with a soaked through t-shirt and glistening hair is Harley Keener, and it’s as if he has a halo around his head. Peter walks over. “Hi.”

“Wanna spar?” Harley asks. A drop of sweat rolls down his neck and it takes every ounce of Peter’s willpower not to break and kiss him right there. “Sure.”

They face off on the mats, Harley has is fists raised and Peter has his in a defense position. Harley lunges first, darting forward with a punch to the ribs which Peter blocks. He sends a kick to Harley who manages to stop it but soon Peter taps him on the shoulder, smirking. The taps continue, and the more Harley tries the more taps he gets. He just can’t really face off against a genetically modified human, it can’t work that way. 

Harley growls, thrusting his leg out in desperation, but Peter catches his knee. Harley doesn’t look back, pushing his leg forward until he wraps around Peter and they fall crashing to the floor, Harley on top. 

“My god,” Harley growls, and Peter lifts his hand. Harley grabs it and pins it to the floor, the other arm too. The other boy could easily break free, but there’s no way in hell he’s doing that. 

“You, are one elusive spider to pin down,” Harley murmurs, leaning over, his breath hot against Peter’s neck. He slides himself up, legs over Peter’s and his hips on top of his. The younger boy shivers, trembling. His nimble fingers dance across Harley’s, scraping lightly. “So what are you gonna do once you have me?”

Harley smirks, almost evilly, before ducking down and clamping his teeth over Peter’s ear. The other boy moans like there’s no tomorrow, his chest arching. Harley licks the shell of his ear, biting lightly on the edges as he feels Peter writhe beneath him. It’s hot, there’s no denying it, but he wants more.

Harley lifts his mouth, looking into Peter’s glazed eyes, noses brushing. “And I think I’m getting just what I wanted.” Tilting his head, he connects their lips in what has to be an explosion, the blooming taste of Peter, Peter, Peter, soaring through his senses. His tongue flicks Peter’s lips and dives deeper, desperate for more. The bloom fans into a flame, sparking and igniting something bigger inside of Harley, uncontrollable and desiring and it just wants, it wants Peter. 

Peter is whimpering below him as his hips shift forward, seeking the friction from Harley’s however momentary it will be. 

Harley intercepts his pelvis, pushing back at it with his own. It’s intoxicating, beautiful and the most dangerous thing he’s done all at once. 

Now Harley’s moaning, the sounds escaping his lips faster then he can breathe, pushing out and cradling his love into noises for the boy below him. 

Harley growls again, putting his lips to good use. He bites Peter’s jaw, and the boy rebels- his hips thrust upwards wildly and his chest arches. A crazed moan flies from his lips. 

“Nuh-uh sweetheart,” Harley murmurs seductively. His breath ghosts Peter’s ear. “You’re gonna be good for me, do you hear?”

Peter’s eyes are glazed, his fingers fidgeting, hair everywhere. 

Harley bends his neck back down, resuming his post at Peter’s jaw. Biting again, Peter whimpers and his hips push right into Harley’s. He can feel Peter against him, and it’s better then anything, anything that’s ever happened to him. 

Harley pushes him back down again and continues his path, sucking and biting until he can’t feel anything other then Peter. The brunette is wrecked underneath him, straining against his sweatpants and his clouded eyes flicker and flutter as Harley keeps biting, keeps sucking, leaving mark after mark on his neck. 

Peter’s flat out whining straight, his chest shaking and neck arching. Harley smirks, leaning back down for the last one. He bites Peter’s collarbone, hard. 

The brunette cries out, his hips clear leaving the floor and his neck lifting up, curving and stretching. “Har-Harley, p-please, fuck me-“ 

He’s cut off by Harley’s push, connecting their hips and increasing the friction to the point where Peter is about to scream, it’s too much and everything he’s wanted all at once-

“OH GOD!” Someone screams. Harley pulls his lips off of Peter’s to see a stunned and slightly grossed out Sam Wilson standing there with a hand over his eyes. Peter blushes. 

“There’s- there’s a team meeting in the kitchen,” Sam sighs. “And please, never let me see that again.”

Harley’s head drops onto the mat. Apparently the universe doesn’t want him to get laid. 

Which really fucking sucks, you know. 


	4. tease tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter wants.
> 
> I’m so sorry for the late update I promise I’ll be back on schedule!!!

Peter Parker is annoyed. Peter Parker is grumpy. 

Peter Parker is  horny .

The time he spent with Harley in the gym was one of the best fifteen minutes of his life, more exhilarating then any rollercoaster, and crazier then any fight. 

And he wants  more. 

But he’s afraid to ask. 

So Peter tries to distract himself, maybe... ugh. He works on a few science projects, which is about second nature to him, but his thoughts keep straying.

Harley’s hips pushing on his with a sinful rhythm

Peter rubs his forehead. 

The feeling of Harley’s lips on his neck, the pain of his teeth on his collarbone-

Peter throws his pencil across the room and groans. Running his hands through his hair, he decides to get a glass of water. Or something to eat. The spider metabolism makes snacking awesome, he can just keep going and burn it all off within a couple hours. 

Walking out to the mini fridge in the lab, he wrenches it open and grabs a bottle of Gatorade.

“Well hey, gorgeous,” someone drawls from behind him. Peter whips around, looking over to the Southern figure leaning on the doorway. 

Harley’s lips pushing down on his-

He shakes his head slightly, curls bouncing. Harley smirks, walking forward suavely. “Still thinking about yesterday?”

Peter can’t help but nod. The faded bruises on his neck show that he can’t- or won’t- forget either. Harley’s eyebrows move slightly. “Me too.”

He turns to leave, but Peter grabs Harley’s wrist, pulling him back around. Something in Harley’s eyes flickers. “Is everything ok?” He asks. 

Peter breathes. He tugs Harley closer, ensnaring his hands around the Southern boy’s hips. His lips hover by Harley’s ear. “I’m looking forward to next time,” he murmurs, the warm air causing Harley to shiver. His chin juts out and Harley’s hips twitch. 

“Someday,” Peter keeps whispering, his hands slowly crawling lower and lower on Harley’s backside. “I’ll do everything you did to me. I’ll throw you on a bed or the counter and fuck you raw.”

Harley shivers dangerously under him, heart pulsing wildly. “What else,” he breathes.

“Hmm,” Peter whispers. “I’ll do it slowly. All of it. I’ll watch you fall apart and I’ll do it over and over again.” He can hear Harley’s heartbeat, strong but all over the place, beating wildly and erratically. Peter’s hands creep all the way down to Harley’s ass, settling his hands around it. “And I’ve been dreaming about getting my hands on this perfect ass.”

Peter squeezes, and Harley squeaks. His eyes are bluer then the sky and crazed, wide open. “This is...”

“That’s how it felt, but a million times better,” Peter whispered. His lips brush Harley’s ear when he pulls back again. “So think about it,” he breathes, walking out of the room, leaving Harley very confused and  very  sexually frustrated. 


	5. all of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley gives Peter his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is gonna be... explicit. so watch out!

Peter walks out of the room, still slightly reeling from what he did. He riled up Harley Keener. He whispered his dirty thoughts into Harley Keener’s ear and the boy  shuddered .

Peter’s head is gonna explode. 

Harley is left in the lab, blinking and still thinking about what Peter just did- it was hotter then anything he’s ever seen. Harley shakes his head, curls flying everywhere as he leaves the lab. 

Peter returns to his science work, his mind still flying everywhere. The look on Harley’s face... oh god. 

He forces himself to return, making his way through the math homework then finishing a few upgrade blueprints for his web shooters. It’s about two hours later when he finally takes a break, walking to the kitchen. He makes a sandwich, quickly wolfing it down then washing it out with some San Pellegrino. 

“Are you gonna make good on your promises?”

Peter almost gets whiplash turning around; he’s not used to his spider sense just ignoring people. There’s only three that works for. Harley, Tony, and May. 

Sure enough, there’s Harley, hips cocked and his arms crossed by the counter. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about it. I want it. All of it.”

Something flips in Peter’s brain. All of his thoughts somehow migrate to the beautiful boy in front of him. “Do you?”

Harley steps forward, dropping his arms. “I’m sure.”

Peter closes the space between them, noses brushing. “I’m sure we could arrange something.” Then he steels his nerves and leaps in, connecting his lips with Harley’s. He moans, wrapping his hands around Peter’s waist and pulling him closer. Their jaws move in sync as they explore each other’s mouths, and the want is undeniable. It’s there again, and Peter is running out of ways to describe it. The heat, fire, lava- it’s all the same. It’s desire and it’s flowing red hot as he pushes Harley against the counter, rolling his hips. It’s want as Harley throws his head back and moans, it’s everything he’s ever dreamed as he pushes Harley on top of the counter. 

Because Harley is now sitting, Peter can lean over him. His brown hair brushes Harley’s forehead, and the boy shudders, his lips twitching. In an act of passion Peter ducks down and swiftly bites Harley’s ear. 

The southern boy arches his neck, whimpering. “P-Peter please-“

“Not yet Princess,” Peter murmurs. His hands trace Harley’s freckles. “I’m gonna break you.”

Harley’s chin juts out, his eyes glazed. Peter kisses his jaw, planting tiny bites and kisses down his neck, pulling off his shirt and continuing down his chest. Harley bucks as lips finally ghost his hipbone, and Peter looks back up, making his way upward through wet kisses. He sees Harley’s collarbone and doesn’t resist the urge to clamp down on it. Harley whines desperately, his fingers twitching on Peter’s back. 

Peter finally kisses Harley again, his hand catching Harley’s jean loops and using that to pull him closer.

“Peter-“ Harley whines as the boy attacks his jaw again, cutting himself off. “I- I want y-you.”

His voice is shaky and barely audible and it makes Peter twitch, because Harley looks so wrecked and so perfect, he just wants to reach out and do anything he wants-

There’s the slam of a door and both boys whip over to see a very stunned and very disgusted Tony standing there. “Not in the kitchen,” is all he can make out before his jaw closes. “And we have a problem to fix.”

Harley throws his head back, groaning. The universe really really doesn’t want him to get laid. He gives the sky the bird. 


	6. finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok y’all this chapter is like... the explicit part so read at your own risk and don’t mind me being embarrassed in the corner  
sorry for the wait i literally forgot with winter midterms i’m sorry!!!

This is not how Harley imagined it. 

There was supposed to be a lot more foreplay. There was supposed to be teasing touches and ghosted kisses.

But honestly- he doesn’t care. 

Peter gets the text at dinner. 

garagegay: come to my room after dinner. I can’t wait anymore

sbidey: Ok

He barely manages to type out the response with shaking fingers as he stands up. “Um, I don’t feel too good, I’m gonna...” he kind of just leaves, images of Harley waiting for him filling his head and sending blood down between his legs. 

He barely makes it through the door to Harley’s room before collapsing onto him, lips attacking his neck.

“FRIDAY, privacy protocol,” Harley groans. It’s something for bedrooms where all the doors lock, and Harley is so grateful to have it right now. 

Peter moans as Harley pulls his shirt off, hands massaging his muscles. His fingers dance up and down Harley’s chest as he drags his body against his, eliciting an erotic hiss from the boy. Harley’s hair brushes his ear as he leans forward, lips clenching onto his jaw. Peter’s hips buck, crashing into Harley’s and he releases a sound that borders on sinful. The boy’s hands tug on Harley’s hair, sifting through the blonde locks, pushing him to the mattress. He tastes his way down Harley’s chest, pausing right before biting on Harley’s hip. He groans. 

“Ohh- oh my god- Peter-“ Harley moans, his neck arched and eyes glazed. Peter pulls down his pants, tugging lightly on Harley’s boxers with his teeth. The feeling is incredible. He feels it pooling down at the base of his spine, dwelling in this immense heat. He pulls the boxers off Harley’s hips and vaguely tosses them to the floor. Giving Harley a wicked smile, Peter pulls off him and flips him over, putting him on his knees. Harley tries to grind his hips into the mattress, but Peter holds them up. “Nope, you’re gonna wait.”

Harley whines. “Sweetheart, plea-“

He’s interrupted by his own moan as Peter straddles him, pressing his boxer-clothes hips into Harley’s ass and leaning over. First starting at his neck, Peter makes his way down, alternating between hickeys and kisses. He doesn’t resist the urge to duck down and bite Harley’s shoulder blade, and by the time he’s between Harley’s legs the kisses are wet and fast. 

Harley practically shoves the lube intohis hands, and Peter gets to work. He pushes Harley’s legs open and coats a finger in the stuff, stroking before finally pressing a finger in. Harley whimpers. “You can do more.”

Slowly, carefully, he puts in a second finger, then a third, and begins to scissor him open. 

Harley’s reveling in it now, writhing on the sheets. Peter practically shoves the condom on before slicking himself up and positioning himself by Harley’s ass. 

“Baby please-“

Peter enters and pushes hard, pressing all the way in with one smooth thrust. Harley yelps then whines, his hips thrusting to nothing. “Ah- baby-“

“That’s for all the teasing,” he says, pressing himself in even further until their hips are fused. “And the waiting.”

“Fuck me,” Harley begs. 

Peter doesn’t waste any time,pressing his hands on Harley’s ass, quickly drawing himself out then pushing back in. Harley collapses, and then lets Peter fuck him. 

The thrusts are short, powerful, and completely obscene. Harley is whimpering while Peter’s making little grunts that only make him moan more. He eventually pulls out, still hard. 

Harley pulls Peter’s pants off wildly. “Ride me,” Harley gasps. “R-ride me darlin, please.” His voice is faint and pleading.

Harley groans, grinding his hips into Peter’s. The fire is so hot, it’s burning him from the inside out. He can feel the love and lust coursing and filling their veins, and he wants all of it. 

Peter laughs, it’s crazed and sex-high and all he wants to do is take Harley, take him all. 

“Please,” Harley rasps again, and Peter lurches forward, and Harley begins to work him open. 

He might die, right there, watching Peter shake and groan and knowing that he’s the one who did this, that this boy loves him. Harley tears open the condom package, pulling it over himself and aligning his hips. 

“You’re sure about this?” Harley breathes. 

Peter answers by sinking down onto Harley’s length. The other boy lets loose a moan louder then any uttered before. Sweat is beading on Peter’s brow as he slowly sinks all the way down until his hips are resting on Harley’s. “Holy shit,” he mutters. “Holy fucking shit Princess.”

“Peter,” Harley whispers. “Please-“

And Peter moves. He lifts his hips up and pushes them back down, rebelling in the sinful rhythm. Harley’s moaning at the tight heat that Peter gives, and all he can think is never to stop. Peter whines as he continues faster, pushing himself up and down over and over again as his body tells him faster, faster, faster. Both are sweating and shaking, the pounding growing louder and more obscene. 

And everything winds up tighter and tighter, pulsing through their connected bodies and pulling them closer and closer until-

Harley rocks, letting go inside the condom and Peter spilling all over is chest. Peter pulls off him and falls down, limbs spaghetti. Harley wipes his stomach with his boxers, pulling closer to Peter. 

“I want snuggles,” Peter rasps. “And breakfast.”

“You can get all that Darlin,” Harley whispers. 

“And I want more sex.”

Harley laughs, and spoons Peter closer. “That can be arranged.”

They both laugh, curled up together. Peter has never felt more in love. He doesn’t know it yet but Harley feels exactly the same way.


End file.
